Roleplay: The Tale of Two Halves (Free Join!)
This Roleplay is created by SpongeBob100 & is under construction. Users *SB100 (Creator) *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *VenomTheEchidna *Josh the Hedgehog Plot This plot actually focuses on the two sides of one of the EggPlankton Empire's female member, Layla the FoxSkunk & her good side, Layna. Layla feels a bit hollow without her other half, so Layla & Lanya get together for a get together, but the heroes didn't see how Layla can be doing good. How will Layla convince them that she wasn't doing anymore bad stuff this time? Characters (Add your characters here) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Layna the FoxSkunk (SB100) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Darkstorm-actu-sin *Darkstorm-actu-sin (AVRMC) *Kaz the Dog Demon (Venom) *Venom the Echidna (Ven) *Vorkata Everburn *Dromeo Barator *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) *Thomas the Echidna (JTH) *Joshua Zephyrius (AVRMC) RolePlay Part 1: Deep Hollow Thoughts, Layla & Layna Together Again (We can see that Layla the FoxSkunk is in deep thought.) Layla: (sighs as she remembers her good half being split apart from her) My good half... She's still out there & all these past plans, I've always came up short, my dark curse of having two sides. I got nothing else in my mind. The question that still remains is, what do I do now? (Sadly walks off, when a thunderstorm begins to come) Lanya: (noticing her dark self, Layla in deep thought) Oh my... (Goes up to Layla) Layla? Layla: (turns to Layna) Layna? What do you want, I'm self loathing over here. Layna: You should come inside, there's a thunderstorm coming. Layla: Why should I? I always come up short of absolute victory in my evil plans. And now I've got nothing to throw at the heroes anymore. I'm done. Lanya: (comforts Layla) I felt the same way, being that were both the same girl, but were also like twin sisters. Come on, let's get you back home. Layla: (sighs) Alright, do that. Layla & Layna: (heading back to Layla's house together) Unknowingly to them, a vaguely familiar Mobian dog demoness watches them from afar, hiding herself in the trees. Kaz: (whispering to herself) "I knew it... I just knew that she couldn't be trusted. But who was that other mortal with her? Intriguing..." ????: Give her time, no one can resist the darkness within (In the Dark Forest) Layla: Layna? Thank you for taking me back home. Maybe someday I'll repay you back. Layna: It's alright, Layla. (Felt that it's beginning to rain) Quick, let's hurry inside. Layla & Layna: (hurries over to Layla's haunted house & enter inside, feeling a bit wet) Layla: The rain does feel nice, but it still doesn't help me. Layna: Are you suffering from depression because of your failures? Layla: (sighs) Yes. Last week, I tried my best to stop Jack & Patricia, but that was the last straw. My evil ways are on it's last legs. At first I was in denial & try to think of anymore evil plans, but none of them don't make any sense. Layna: What happen next? Layla: The next day, I feel like I woke up from the wrong side of the bed & I felt so much anger that it's better out than in. I never talked to anyone like that ever again since then. And then another 2 days after that, I tried bargaining, but they all think that I'm weird by doing it. Layna: And you've got into depression after that. Layla: Exactly. (Sits down feeling depressed) (sighs sadly) something taps on a log Layna: (notices something) Layla? What was that? Layla: (looks at a log) I think there's something out there. Dromeo: Growls and stalks them) Layla: Who's that? Layna: Let's just slowly back away to a safe place. Layna & Layla: (slowly backs away & quickly runs into the bedroom, screaming hiding under the bed) Layla: How did that thing find us? Layna: It must've followed us here. Layla: What do they want with us anyway? What did I ever do to him? A voice was heard behind Dromeo. "And what do you think you are doing?" Dromeo: What must be done Layna: I'm guessing that it's not good. Layla: Follow me. Layla & Layna: (quietly sneaks to the back door to escape from the back way) "You seem to be honest enough. However, you will not succeed!" the voice said. Layna: What was that? Layla: Please tell me that's not who I think it is... (Suddenly lightning strikes near the house, scaring Layla & Layna) Layla & Layna: AAH! (Quickly pack the essentials only in 2 suit cases) Layla: That's it! We're outta here! Layla & Layna: (begins to quickly make a run for it outside the storm, while the thunderstorm rages on with heavy rain, lightning strikes & thunder crashes) "A storm," the voice answered. Dromeo: Chases after) "You're not getting away, fool!" the voice said. A man of royal bearing chases Dromeo. Kaz watches some more, her fur completely drenched in rain. A pair of Firey orange eyes watch Kaz: "Hmmm..." Layla: (drenched in rain) Seriously! Just a little explanation on why your chasing me & Layna for? Layna: (drenched in rain as well) Quick, let's use this! (Grabs Layla's flying broom) Layla & Layna: (quickly starts up Layla's flying broom & hops on it to fly away as fast as they can away from the Dark Forest) Layla: Did we make it? Layna: (looks back at the Dark Forest for a moment) I think we've lost them. Layla: (sighs in relief as she continues flying on her broomstick with Layna) That's a relief. Dromeo watches from below growling angrily from letting his quarry escape The man appeared before Dromeo. "You shall suffer the consequences!" (Far away from the Dark Forest) Layla & Layna: (land Layla's flying broom near the pond & hops off) Layla: I think we're safe. Layna: I think we need to hide you until the heat dies down, but where? Layla: (sighs) I have a feeling I know. Come on. Layla & Layna: (heads off to a familiar orange & pink 2-into-1 house) Darkstorm: hmmmmm ???: (hiding behind a tree) Part 2: A Surprise Visit, A Hide-Away Stay In (Inside Jack & Patricia's 2-into-1 home) Jack: (sleeping, but is having trouble upon hearing the door knocking) Who could that be? Patricia? Who's that at the door? Patricia: (offscreen, having a shower) I'm sorry, but I'm in the shower. Jack: (sighs) Ok, I'll get it. (Goes up to the door to see Layla & Layna) ?! Layla & Layna: (completely drenched in rain) Hi... Jack: Layla & Layna? What are you doing here? Layla: First of all, thank you for answering the door at such a late hour. Jack: Can you please cut to the chase, I'm very sleepy. Layna: Well you see... Layla needs your help. Jack: Layla needed my help? Layla: Yes, you see... I'm fresh out of evil plots & I feel like that I'm a failure of anything evil as of this moment. Someone is sent to after me & Layna & we were hoping if we can crash with you & Patricia until the heat dies down? Layna: Please help us. And please help Layla. Jack: (sighs) Ok, you may be evil, but I can't stand to see anyone suffer, especially when it's a villain. Besides you two you could use a roof over your head. (Sniffs) And a bath to go with it. Layla: Thank you so very much. We'll never forget your kindness, Layna: Yes indeed, thanks. ????:hmmmmmm Josh: (hiding behind a tree, peeking at ???) That vocal mannerism is awfully familiar. Darkstorm:(AVR) Such a strange world "Indeed, yet there will be no problems in terms of causal loops," responded Joshua beside him. "Moreover, I sense my parallel self behind us." Josh: (appers from the tree) W-well, no use hiding it, then. It makes sense, though. Jack: (to Layla) Listen, how will I know you won't try to destroy me & Patricia? Layla: Look, I won't allow any harm come to you or your skunk girl friend Patricia, during our stay. Besides, I didn't even bring any potions, here check my clothes. (About to take off her clothes) Jack: (stops her with a hand gesture signalling stop) No no no, it's ok. I believe you. So you here for a stay & it's just you two? Layna: Yes, just the two of us. May we come in? Jack: Oh why not. Layla & Layna: (comes inside) Patricia: (still in the showers, but is nearly done, offscreen) Jack, who's that at the door? Jack: Surprise guests whom your not going to believe. Patricia: (finished in the showers, drying herself, offscreen) I'll be right down as soon as I get dressed. (Wraps herself around in a towel) Jack: She'll be here in a minute. Layna: I guess we can make ourselves at home, until the heat dies down. "Say, my parallel self, what is your business in this strange place?" asked Joshua. Josh: (whispering to Joshua) We are keeping an eye on Layla. "Oh, I see. Then we shall help you in your endeavor," Joshua replied, concealing his presence from the 2-in-1 house using Ancient Aerokinesis. Darkstorm:(ear twitches) I seense more parrallel counter part nearby Joshua my friend "Yes, I saw him. He's quite the rude one, mind thee." Darkstorm:(AVR) Note taken my friend, and its not rude, untrusting "You do have a point. Yet I have to say, he has not taken notice of my hierarchy, which is unrighteous in any law," replied Joshua. Josh: Hmm, while you are calm all around him. Take him no heed, it's his given attitude when he interacts with stranger, even you're a king. He did that to me before. (Back Inside) Layla & Layna: (in the bathroom, taking turns in the showers) Patricia: (now fully dressed) Layla & Layna are both here? Jack: That's right, they're taking turns in the showers. Patricia: Well, it's a good thing that Layla & Layna comes by for a visit, but I'm surprised that Layla hasn't tried anything funny. Jack: Me neither. Anyway, it's time for bed, it's getting late. Patricia: Agreed. Goodnight Jack. Jack: Goodnight. Jack & Patricia: (head to their bedrooms) Joshua whispered to his parallel self. "Now, what should we do in the midst of this blue darkness?" Josh: (whispering) We need to find out what Layla is plotting in secret. Speaking of that woman, I sense the presence of another "parallel" entity. Seems to me that it is repulsive toward the essence of darkness. Layla & Layna: (wrapped in towels, drying themselves & wonders where are they gonna sleep for the night) ? Joshua lowered his head and his parallel self. "We need to conceal ourselves," he whispered. Josh: (whispering) Gotcha. Darkstorm:(Origin) Hey Jack Josh: (whispering) Lower down... Jack & Patricia: (in their pyjamas, sleeping) Jack: (wakes up) Hm? Hi Darkstorm, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. Josh: Oh, for Zephyr's sake... "I am getting the feeling that he is about to interfere with our plans," Joshua thought. Darkstorm:(Origin) Need a place to crash for the night "I knew it. He's going to rest in that house then to keep watch for us. Like the parallel Darkstorm, his affinity is darkness, so his overall parameters do well in the dark," he thought. "We must be extremely cautious," he whispered to his parallel self. Josh: (whispering) Got it. Jack: Alright Darkstorm, you can stay. Goodnight. (Goes back to sleep) Joshua slanted his eyes, expecting that would happen. He completely concealed his presence with his Ancient Aerokinesis. Darsktorm sleeps on the couch Josh: (conceals his presence as well; whispering) What's his deal, anyway? "As I said, he might keep watch. We must not stay near the living room," whispered Joshua. Josh: Got it. The two similar entities darted off without being seen, traveling like ghosts to where Layla and Layna is. Darkstorm:(Origin, Grunts in his sleep, his ears on a hair trigger to wake him up) Layla & Layna: (sleeping in the guest room) Layla: (in thought: I hope things come out good in the end.) Josh: Uh-huh. "We may need to stay for the night," Joshua telepathized. Josh: (telepathizes) You're right. They teleported to a large tree behind the house and slept near the thickest regions at the top. Part 3: An Awkward Morning, Breakfast Time (The Next Morning) Jack, Patricia, Layla & Lanya: (wakes up upon the sound of a rooster crowing & gotten out of their beds) Jack & Patricia: (head to the kitchen) Patricia: (in her pink pyjamas) Morning guys. Jack: (in his green pyjamas) Time for breakfast. Layla & Layna: (head downstairs to the kitchen, wearing pyjamas as well, a purple one for Layla & a yellow one for Layna) Joshua woke up. "My parallel self, how fare thee?" Josh: I'm cool. Layla does not seem to be doing something strange back there. "I see. Should we enter the house in a casual manner?" Josh: Good plan. They flew above the roof and landed on the doorstep. Josh: (knocks the door) Layla: I'll get it. (Opens the door) Hello? Josh: (standing before her formally) Oh, what a surprise. Darsktorm:(Spot Layla and Roars) Josh: Dude, don't let your instincts rule you. Layna: Hi everyone. We didn't expect for you to come this early. Layla: Yeah, we're still in our pyjamas. Layla & Layna: (sits on their chairs near the dinner table) Jack: Hi Josh & Darkstorm. What are you doing here? Josh: Hanging out. Say, is that Layla with you? Patricia: Yes, for you see, we have a truce. Someone is after Layla & Layna & we don't know why. Jack: Even though Layla is evil, but we can't let anyone especially the villains suffer. We're not cruel as the villains are. Patricia: (serving pancakes with blackberries to Layla & Layna) That's why we're taking care of Layna & Layla until the heat dies down. Josh: I see. Joshua telepathized with his parallel self. "Bring me some tidings." Josh: (telepathizes) Do you know the someone who is after Layla and Layna? "I think I do. I encountered some sort of Apocalian. It secretly chased these two chimeric mephitids while I took pace to stop it. Do your friends have knowledge of him?" Josh: An Apocalian... Guys, may you enumerate Apocalians that you are familiar of? Darkstorm: Why doesn't your Parallel self ask us in person Josh: I am the parallel self, though. And he does not do that, because he's very withdrawn from people who have no trust in him. I have to say, if one has no trust in him, he will have no trust in that person. Layla: (happily eating the blackberries) Layna: We don't know who it was. We barely got a look, but we don't know who it was. Oh, and uh Layla just loves blackberries as much of Patricia's love of blueberries. Patricia: (eating blueberries happily) Jack: Uhhh... Yeah. Darkstorm:(eating his eggs) Josh: Yeah, typical. Darkstorm:(AVR, Appears) Josh: (bows) Greetings, Parallel Drak'Vorkata. Darkstorm:(Origin, Snarls) Darkstorm:(AVR) SIT BOY Darkstorm:(stops and sits down) Josh: Wow. You sure are assertive in your own way. "Now's the time for my entrance!" Joshua thought as he entered the house in unknown speeds, creating a shockwave behind him. "My apologies, my speed is unstable around these parts." Josh: My other self! Jack: Ok, hold the phone. I get that Layla & Layna of twins of the same person, but two Darkstorm's & two Josh's? Wow. Layla: (sighs) I guess I am feeling left out of anything new, that's all. I... (Feeling a bit nervous & a bit shy) Patricia: Are you ok, Layla? (Comforts Layla) You seem worried. Layna: Oh my, I think Layla might be back to her shy behaviour. Josh: Very unusual. "I suppose," responded Joshua. Josh: The only difference we can make between a causal loop pair and a antipodal pair is that a causal loop pair is composed of two persons of the similar essence yet of different vessels and embodiment. This will mean that I and Joshua are neither one entity nor the same. As illustrated, I and Joshua are of two parallel lines. "In the case of those two mephitids, they are of similar vessels and embodiment but they are of different essences. They are of one embodiment but they are not the same, because they have moral polarities. One is evil, one is good. However, the evil one becomes good by the influence of the good half. I can depict you two being one line yet the two arrows are pointing at opposite directions," Joshua elaborated. "And let me tell you, my metatherian friend Jack. I am not Josh—I am Joshua Zephyrius." Darkstorm:(AVR) I am the Parallel of this Darkstorm Actu Sin, just a little less paranoid. Category:Roleplays